ShadowHalo17
Halo is a dude, just like you, and her, and everyone else, 'cause we're all dudes. He is an adult male. He was made in America, and he has lived since he was born. He will die at some point in time, a precise date has yet to be determined. Until then, enjoy it while he lasts, because he won't be around forever. Halo's Past Halo came to Board 8 at some point in the past, the exact date has been forgotten on account of certain people's horrible memory and/or lack of care to remember such silly details about history. All that matters is the present. That's what Halo will tell you. It is, however, a fact that ZenOfThunder was the original connection that lead Halo to the fabulous world that is Board 8. The two of them were old friends from the Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament board, which is where Halo used to spend all of his time, until the game actually came out, and Halo never even played it. Once the board collapsed on account of terrorists (mods), Halo had nowhere else to go, which is why he decided to take Zen's suggestion to travel the dark path and face the terrors that lie beyond, that which would eventually lead to Board 8. That is Halo's tale of woe. He's been around quite a while now, at first he relied on Zen's popularity to get him by, he was a leech so to speak. Halo took it to the next level by marrying Zen, so that their connection would be unbreakable. It is uncertain at this point who actually proposed, but it was probably Zen, because he was the more outgoing of the couple. However that would have made Halo the woman, which is not the truth, Halo was the man, he's a year older and was the first to get a girlfriend. However that particular relationship lasted about two months, and the end of it was the start of a horrible spiral of death and depression in Halo's life. And there was no annoying fairy to guide him through it. Skipping over the emo details, Zen and Halo's relationship blew up, and they were no longer hubbies. It was sad. People cry manly tears when they think about it. Still, Halo and Zen's love remains ever eternal, no matter how far they drift apart. Oh and for the record, they're both completely heterosexual. Note: Halo used to be a member of the infamous fusion X_ZAP_X, along with Zen, SEP, and Dante. The fusion took place during the wedding and it was totally epic and legendary. Now that the past is all out of the way, let's get to the present. Halo's Present Halo is a super secret agent currently employed with a super secret agency. He passes time by doing secret agent stuff, and carrying it out with supreme stealth and super sneakiness. He usually smokes during missions because he knows that it enhances how badass he is. His trustworthy (read: traitorous) teammates go by the names of Digi and Anri, they are also super secret agents, but no one on Board 8 is supposed to know that, they've done well infiltrating the secure infrastructure of the board, and if anyone were to discover their mission, they'd be terminated on sight. Which means that if you are reading this right now, you can expect to be silenced within the next hour. If you're wondering, Halo lives in St. Louis. He's the only member of Board 8 that lives in Missouri, which is misery, but St. Louis is pro. Although AKJ lives close to St. Louis, and Halo has met him, along with GP and Kuge, while the latter was traveling from Michigan to Las Vegas. The four had a wonderful time, exploring the vast and endless amount of activities that St. Louis has to offer. That's a lie, St. Louis has like two things to do, unless you're 21 or older, in which case the number of things to do is bumped up to about three. Then there's also the problem that all of the few things to do in St. Louis close at about 5pm, which is when Halo usually wakes up on his days off... So the group didn't really get to see much except for the exterior of the Arch and the inside of some smoothie joint while waiting for our mode of transport (AKJ's car) to be fixed. It was still a fun night regardless. Meeting other members of Board 8 in real life is cool, and highly recommended. -Halo is usually only around late nights. He doesn't do mornings. -Halo is an atheist, and a nihilist, and he is completely apathetic about practically everything. -Thundersheep is Halo's black Canadian evil twin (actually Halo is the evil twin, but the evil twin never admits to being the evil one, instead accusing the good one of being evil). Halo's Favorites Favorite Games: .]] Ocarina of Time remains to be Halo's all-time favorite, mainly because of nostalgia. No future Zelda game will ever live up to the classic, Twilight Princess was supposed to, but Halo hyped that piece so bad that it inevitably ended up being a huge disappointment. So Halo holds a grudge against it, as well as Nintendo, for ruining Halo's childhood. Sony is where it's at now, which is funny, because Sony used to be the object of Halo's hatred, so the two companies flipped in his eyes. Metal Gear Solid series is Halo's favorite now. MGS3 is probably his favorite in the series, but honestly, the whole series is so fantastic that he can't choose just one to represent his love for it. Big Boss for life, yo. Kingdom Hearts series also get a serious mention, because that series is so awesome in several ways. Other Mentions: In no specific order, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Red Dead Redeption, Okami, InFamous, God of War series, Ratchet and Clank series, Fire Emblem series, Ninja Gaiden, Devil May Cry 3, Final Fantasy VII, Prince of Persia series, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and others. Also PS3 is the best current gen system. Favorite Movies: First rule of Fight Club is you do not talk about Fight Club. Second rule of Fight Club is you DO NOT talk about Fight Club. Watchmen, because it is the best comic book movie ever, and it just speaks to Halo in ways that others fail to do. Any Christopher Nolan film. Nolan is god, convert to Nolanism now, and bask in the glow or some noise. For real though, Inception, The Prestige, The Dark Knight, and Memento, all amazing movies, so damn amazing. Insomnia is also good, just not amazing. Star Wars. The universe of Star Wars is actually way more important to Halo than the previous movies mentioned, without Star Wars, Halo's existence would be emptier than it already is. Halo is nothing without Star Wars, it is the definition of his being. Empire Strikes Back > Return of the Jedi > A New Hope >> Revenge of the Sith > Attack of the Clones > The Phantom Menace. Although TPM has one of the best lightsaber duels ever. There's WAY more movies worth mentioning, but it'd take up too much space. Just rest assured, Halo has a hefty collection of blu-rays. Favorite TV Shows: Scrubs is the absolute best. There is no comparison. Scrubs is essential to Halo's life, almost like Star Wars, only in the TV show variety, and not quite as important. Still, Scrubs, just, man, Scrubs. Best. Community. It's about students in a community college named Greendale, and it's an exceptionally amazing show. It actually succeeded in making Halo like the Spanish language, which he initially hated. Spanish rap, aww yeah. Annie is also one of Halo's top female characters. It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. Great show, horribly twisted, which is why Halo loves it. If you notice, Halo's top three TV shows do not support a laugh track. Laugh tracks are the worst and should be abolished from life and existence completely. Futurama, which is the best animated show in the universe. How I Met Your Mother, a show that is totally legen- wait for it... Friends, which has to be mentioned, because a certain Princess would not allow the exclusion of such a "fantastic" and "hilarious" show. DARY! Other Favorites: Avenged Sevenfold is Halo's absolute favorite band. KommunistKoala is the only other user that shares love for said band, which makes him awesome. But yeah, Avenged Sevenfold, so awesome. Albums - City of Evil >= Self-Titled > Nightmare > Waking the Fallen >> Sounding the Seventh Trumpet. Other favorite music consists of other heavy metal stuff that most users do not approve of, including Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed, Bullet for my Valentine, Chevelle, Sick Puppies, other crap. Muse, Offspring, and Eminem are also favorites, which the board does approve of at least. Comics. Halo loves comic books. It's one of his favorite pasttimes now, after LtM helped get him on track in the first place. Now Halo reads all sorts of Comics, mainly DC and Marvel, but DC is way superior. Batman for life. The whole Bat-family, honestly. Halo dreams of being part of the family himself, under the self created persona of Nocturne, a superpowered hero that can influence and manipulate darkness. It's badass. Cassandra Cain, the second Batgirl, is the love of his life. Halo loves darkness. That's what the Shadow in his name is for. 17 is his favorite number. Umbreon is Halo's favorite Pokemon, because Umbreon is awesome, and also, if you look closely, you'll see that Umbreon has halos on its body, while also being dark. Coincidence? Or was this Pokemon created specifically for Halo? Yeah, coincidence most likely, but still, what an awesomely badass coincidence. Favorite words: badass, awesome, hate. Oh and also SCOTT PILGRIM. Halo's Non-favorites Halo hates a lot of things. Haters gonna hate. People who think that Halo represents the Microsoft video game. Halo had a meaning before the damn game, look it up. Luckily, most people don't make this mistake anymore. Except when intending to cause problems. The Huntress. She's a comic book character, and she is a whore. Halo wishes she would die. Foreigners who don't speak the language of the country they illegally invaded. People who lie. People who cheat. People who lie about cheating. People who are hypocrites. People in general. Daylight. Halo is somewhat of a vampire, so the light of day does not bode well. Slow drivers. Lots of other things. Halo's Spider Army Over the last year, Halo has gotten less and less tolerant of spider murders commited by several members on the board. Eventually it became too much for Halo to bear, and he set out to create an army. Of spiders. He recently succeeded, and he currently has a multitude of all different kinds of spiders under his command. They are his friends, and they follow him to the end. You kill a spider, we will know about it, and we will strike swiftly, quietly, and effeciently. Tarantulas are our sentinels, they do the scouting, and mark targets. Black Widows are our most exceptional assassins. We have several more species in our ranks, but it's best not to devulge too much information. Just be warned. Do not mess with spiders. We will make you pay. Halo's Accounts ShadowHalo17 (main) CassandraCain Shaza17 HaloTheHedgehog EmoJokerDancin OnlyScarecrow iDarkness Vileplume (Second L = i) ScottPilgrim (L = i) NegaScott StompStompClap FullyErect Halo's Log ShadowHalo's Metal Gear Solid 3 Playthrough ShadowHalo's Top 15 Batman Villains (write-ups) ShadowHalo's Top 20 Batman Villains (updated version) Mothra Category:Users